Tarvos
Tarvos (タルヴォス, Taruvosu) is the 7th Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Avenger". History Epitaph of Twilight In the Epitaph of Twilight, Tarvos stands ready to cruelly and mercilessly strike down anyone who manages to escape from the Wave, although it seems that no one can. .hack//Games In an attempt to contain the Cursed Wave, the hacker Helba created a powerful vaccine program designed to trap part of the Wave in a specific location. Each member of the .hackers was given part of the vaccine and instructed to create a barrier around the Wave in a formation dubbed "Operation Orca". Her program worked, sealing Tarvos in the field Ω Cruel Vindictive Scars. Kite quickly formed a battle party and confronted the Phase, defeating it after a lengthy battle. .hack//Another Birth Tarvos is fought by the team of Kite, BlackRose, and Mistral. BlackRose immediately begins her charge and realizes that it has Physical Tolerance. The party is severely damaged by Tarvos's Malice Light attack, which it almost immediately follows up with a Cursed Death Play against BlackRose, killing her instantly. The party keeps their distance and attack with magic before it submerges into a pool of its own bloody tears and surfaces with an ambush on Mistral. Whenever it submerges and surfaces, its Tolerance shifts, so the party changes tactics accordingly until its protection is finally broken by Mistral. After Kite Data Drains Tarvos the battle becomes much easier, and the party damages it until it crumbles to dust. .hack//XXXX In XXXX, Tarvos appears in Mac Anu while Kite is missing. It does quite a lot of damage to the town, and is about to kill BlackRose when Aura destroys it. .hack Conglomerate :See Avatar Tarvos .hack//Quarantine Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: Unknown *SP: Unknown *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: Changes between Physical and Magical. Attacks *'Data Drain': Tarvos' stake is taken out and aimed at a character. A bracelet appears at its end and data drains the target. *'Earthquake': Tarvos jumps up and slams down, causing a powerful earthquake that'll hit anything within range. *'Cursed Death Play': Tarvos lets out tears of blood; creates a mud dummy of a target from it and impales them with its stake. This is a one hit KO attack. *'PhAni Zot': This is a level 4 dark elemental ground summon attack. Large hands that belong to a giant that has been buried hundreds of years ago erupt from the ground and claws all enemies within range to death. *'Malice Light': Tarvos sends light up into the sky and crashes it down upon the opponent. This is unavoidable. *'Dek Do': This decreases the speed of a single target. *'Mumyn Lei': This puts a single target asleep. *'Suvi Lei': This paralyzes a single target. *'Rain of Daggers': Miniature versions of Tarvos's stake appear, aimed as knives, on top of a target and fall down continuously upon them, dealing heavy physical damage. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: 7000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Earthquake': Same earthquake as before, except it does slightly more damage. *Malice Light: Tarvos sends light up into the sky and crashes it down upon the opponent. This is unavoidable. *'Ol Repth': Recovers 400 HP. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. *'Mumyn Lei': Puts a single target asleep. *'Suvi Lei': Paralyzes a single target. *'PhAni Zot': This is a level 4 dark elemental ground summon attack. Data Drained Item *Virus Core Z Trivia *According to the uncanonical Liminality Easter Eggs, Tarvos is a program designed to collect data on human jealousy, revenge, and other dark emotions. *Tarvos means "bull", and is a bovine deity in some pantheons. It is also the name of one of Saturn's moons. Es: Tarvos category:Phases category: Game Characters Category:Another Birth Characters Category:XXXX Characters